


Pak!

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Goin' Bulilit [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: May kuto si Kyungsoo.





	Pak!

**Author's Note:**

> kasi nga panay kamot ng ulo si kyungsoo sa isang ladder ep kaya eto ang bunga

Kamot nang kamot si Kyungsoo sa kanyang ulo.

Walang oras ata na di siya napapakamot. Di niya kasi matiis ang kati kahit na araw-araw na siyang sinusuyuran ng nanay niya at kahit iba-iba ang hairstyle niya courtesy ng nanay niyang mahilig siyang ayusan kala mo isa siyang manika pero nagugulo niya kasi nga makati at masarap talagang kamutin ang makati.

"Nubayan, anak, parang di nauubos kuto mo. Ang lalaki at ang tataba pa! Jusko. San ka ba kasi nahawa?" Nabubwiset na sabi ng nanay niya na araw-araw na nga siyang tinatanggalan ng kuto't lisa, pinapagamitan ng shampoo pampatay ng kuto, pero tila wala atang bisa.

Di makaimik ang cute na anim na taong gulang na babaeng si Kyungsoo na hanggang balikat ang bagsak at malambot nitong buhok na sinamahan pa ng bangs para extra cute daw sabi ng nanay niya.

Nakayuko lang ang batang babae habang kinukutuhan ng nanay niya sa labas ng bahay. Mas maliwanag kasi roon kesa sa loob ng bahay nila.

Ito lang naman ang madalas na makikita sa harap ng bahay ng mga Do, ang mag-inang nagkukutuhan kung mapaparaan ka sa kanila.

 

* * *

 

Sa klase, nasa third row nakaupo si Kyungsoo. Doon siya sa may kanang sulok, katabi ang kaklaseng si Jongin na uhugin.

Tahimik na bata si Kyungsoo na ngayon ay naka-pigtails sa klase at nakikinig maigi sa kanilang guro. Napapakamot pa rin siya sa ulo pero sinusubukang maigi na huwag guluhin ang ayos sa kanya ng kanyang ina.

Kasalukuyan, nakatitig naman si Jongin sa ulo ng katabi dahil napansin niyang may gumagapang sa ulo nito.

Tumulo ang uhog ni Jongin at suminghot siya pero pinunasan pa rin niya iyon gamit ang kamay niya. Di pa rin kasi nawawala ang sipon niya.

Sa pagkakataong ito di pa rin maalis ni Jongin ang mga mata niya sa ulo ni Kyungsoo, sinusundan niya ang paglalakad ng isang maliit na insekto na biglang nagtatago sa buhok ng kaklase tapos biglang lilitaw ulit.

"Mga bata, tayo tayong lahat. Let's sing Itsy Bitsy Spider."

Nakinig ang mga bulilit at nagsitayuan.

Lumapit onti si Jongin sa tabi ng maliit na kaklase. Tumulo ang uhog niya tsaka pinunasan ulit ng kamay at kumanta kasama ang mga kaklase. With actions gamit ang kanilang mga kamay.

_"itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout."_

Tumigil si Jongin sa pagsayaw at pagkanta.

_"Down come the rain and washed the spider out."_

Hindi na lang kasi isa ang gumagapang sa ulo ni Kyungsoo.

_"Out come the sun and dried up all the rain."_

Napasinghap na siya sa gulat. Dahil di lang dalawa na ang gumagapang sa ulo ng katabi, kundi tatlo na.

Singhot. Punas uhog.

_"And the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again."_

Dahil masayang naglalakbay ang tatlong kapiranggot na mga insekto sa ulo ni Kyungsoo, na ewan ba niya san galing at bakit nasa ulo ng babae, pinalo na niya nang malakas ang ulo ng katabi mapatay lang ang mga di kaaya-ayang mga nilalang sa buhok nito.

"One more---"

"HUWAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Umiyak si Kyungsoo. "Teacher hinampas po ni Jongeeen ulo koo!! HUWAAAHHHH!!!!" Maraming luha na agad ang umaagos sa mga mata ng magandang bata.

"Jongin, bakit mo hinampas si Kyungsoo!?"

Nagitla si Jongin sa ginawa pero mabilis niyang dinepensahan ang sarili nang lumapit sa kanila ang guro. "Teacher, may gumagapang po kasi sa ulo niya kaya pinalo ko po!" Naiiyak na rin ang bata na lalong lumalala na ang pagtulo ng uhog. "Sorry, Kyungsoo. Sorry."

Humahagulgol si Kyungsoo. "Masakit kase eh! Huuuuu!!"

Nangingilid na ang mga luha ni Jongin. "G-Gusto ko lang naman patayin yung nagapang sa ulo mo. Dumami sila kase." Singhot niya at tuluyan na ngang napaiyak si Jongin.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang ang kanilang guro sa pagsabay ng dalawa sa pag-iyak.

Yun nga lang, nang aaluin na ang batang babae na si Kyungsoo, napalunon sa sariling laway ang guro nang makita ang isang malusog na alaga sa ulo ng magandang estudyante.

"Juskopo."


End file.
